insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Medusa Gorgon
Skills Like all of the witches from her world Medusa's power is themed as an animal- in her case, a snake. All of her other skills are related to madness or medicine. Before she can perform any spell she must say the words 'Nake Snake Cobra Kuubra', and in many instances must also say the name of the spell. Those who are used to fighting her can use this to predict what will be coming next. ''Snake Tattoos-'' Each arm sports a tribal-style black snake tattoo which coils around it, with the heads on her upper arm. With her magic she can cause these to break off of her skin as real snakes with solid, green heads large enough for her to stand on, or to pick up a wounded or dead body and transport it, as well as fly. ''Spirit Snakes-'' Medusa's entire body is filled with thousands of magical snakes which she can expel and plant in others, either through the skin or in food or drink. On her command they can either explode, or they will allow her to hear everything that the host body can hear. ''Vector Sword/Whip-'' When the spell is spoken a vector snake leaves her body and forms a hard, arrow-shaped sword that's razor sharp and firm enough to deflect weapons. She primarily uses this in hand to hand combat. The whip has a slightly greater range but far less force and can be easily broken. Vector Plate- By placing a vector on the floor she causes anyone who steps on it to be flung with force in the direction the arrow is pointing. She can use these to either push enemies further away from her, pen them in or gain momentum for her own attacks. However, they are set in their function as soon as they are set and could just as easily be used against her. ''Vector Arrow-'' A bevy of sharp vectors appear from her back and shoot at one or multiple targets, slicing or impaling them. However this attack expends a good deal of her spiritual energy and the vectors can be cut or broken with a strong enough weapon or one that resists or destroys spiritual attacks. Vector Storm- A swirl of vectors appears around her, throwing back and possibly cutting those who are standing close to her. This, like Vector Arrow, expends a great deal of energy and can generally only be used once per battle. ''Soul Protect-'' Allows Medusa to hide the magical power of her soul, but blocks most of her magic. In this form she can only call upon her spirit snakes and her tattoos, and once she drops the shield in order to cast more powerful spells she is easily detected. ''Analysis Disassemble-'' Her vectors can tear apart magical coatings or spells she directs them toward, but only if she is aware of its composition. Spells that are unknown to her have to be learned first. ''Hypnosis-'' Medusa can induce temporary madness in people. She must have them in her line of sight and know something of their nature. This is able to be resisted if the person is aware of it. ''Fighting Skills-'' Her battling style is very much based on her snakelike nature- striking quickly, backing away fast and waiting for people to rush at her. Highly susceptible to physical damage she prefers to dodge and rely on her magic and her manipulations to fight for her. ''Medicine-'' A doctor in her own right the witch is a medical practitioner of some insight, though this is mostly another way for her to get to those she wants to influence and perform her experiments on fresh new subjects. Personality When Medusa puts her mind to it she can have a very polite and warmly pleasant personality that, along with her intelligence, makes her a doctor of some note even with her quiet reserve when she's lost in her research or baffled by those who are louder and more forward than she is accustomed to working with. Overt humor is often lost on her and her literal responses to it can be almost as amusing as the joke that was attempting to be made for her benefit or at her expense. A tireless researcher and medical professional she also takes a good deal of interest in the mental and emotional states of her patients, offering advice and a variety of modern, herbal or magical mixtures for their ailments. All of this is mostly for show or a misattribution of her behavior based on human decency- which she does not actually possess. Her true nature is much closer to those considered aspects of a snake, the animal to which she is connected. Cold, analytical, self-serving, conniving and cruel she sees others as objects of varying usefulness, and while she is an adept judge of character she cares about very little. Blood or innocence mean nothing to her and she will exploit them to her full ability, then desert it when it's no longer useful and becomes a burden. That being said she does have some things that she respects- high intelligence, bravery, curiosity, creativity, innovation and initiative, as well as madness- and the people who possess those traits are the only ones she would see as worthy to be allies. Every plot and goal she has is based on her philosophy that the world has stagnated, mostly due to her own boredom with and need for power over it, and she will do whatever is in her power to encourage madness, chaos and pure, reckless abandon to sin. Appearance There isn't anything particularly startling about how Medusa presents herself in day to day life, at least not as far as her masquerade goes. Her face is pretty but not exceptional with slightly pointed golden eyes that give her a penetrating look, her nose is small and her lips are somewhat thin, heer cheekbones high. Generally her hair is kept in a very strange style- clipped into something like a jagged bob all of the way around, except for face-framing tendrils that are coiled around one another and hang across her chest. Her body is moderately built, of average height and tends to wear simple clothing, usually pants, a button-up shirt, slip-on shoes and a white lab coat. After hours she goes through a startling transformation. The shoes are abandoned completely for a black jumpsuit that falls just below her knees, the top being sleeveless and possessing a hood with two trademark snake-eyes patterns. The outfit exposes the two tribal snake tattoos, one coiled around each arm, and her fingernails are always painted- yellow arrows that resemble her vectors, with a black background. Oftentimes when she is doing magic, angry or exceptionally smug her features will change to something far more snakelike, her eyes narrowing further, her mouth spreading into an ear-to-ear smirk and her tongue even becoming longer and forked. Relationships History Medusa's young life is something of a mystery. What is known is that it started somewhere around four hundred years ago- she's a bit fuzzy with the dates, and it's rude to ask a lady's age anyway- and that she was raised with two sisters; the elder one, Arachne, is a spider-witch and often worked in the creation of golems, and the younger Shaula, the scorpion-witch she couldn't generally be bothered to pay much attention to. As the middle child Medusa didn't receive the most attention but that never really bothered her, and she cleverly used this state to instead study the reactions and natures of everyone else in her household for the sake of knowledge and mischief. Not too long into her life Arachne betrayed the other witches grievously by creating Demon Weapons and was forced into hiding, allowing her next youngest sister a good deal of leeway in her own workings. While always playing at being respectful to the leader of the witches and avoiding trouble she had a good number of plans in the works and kept up with her generally evil ways for as long as they kept her interested. Unfortunately in hundreds of years you can tend to get bored with everything you're doing and that soon became the case for Medusa. She had to try harder and harder to find new cruel experiments to do and new things to learn, but she managed. Once the Kishin, the demon of madness, was captured and locked away, another plan came to her- but this one would take time, and still being patient and clever, she started to do what needed to be done. About fourteen years ago Medusa gave birth to a child, Crona. No one knows who its father is, or even its gender, but none of those things are of any concern to the witch, who viewed it only as another research subject- this time for the most interesting experiment she'd ever planned. Taking a Demon Weapon she corrupted it, rendered it into Black Blood and then injected it into her child, bonding them instantly and creating madness in both of them. With Ragnarok and Crona now bonded, never to be separated, she began her training, ordering Crona to kill, neglecting it horribly, then punishing it severely for any transgression. It didn't take long for utter and complete madness to take hold in Crona and this pleased her a good deal, as she now had a mad soldier with great power at her complete disposal, one that was trained to obey her completely. Once these things were underway the witch went to the DWMA, an academy for training Death Weapons and Meisters and run by Lord Death, the Grim Reaper himself, and disguising her witch nature she gained employment there as the school nurse, Dr. Medusa. This allowed her access to the students as research subjects as well as giving her an air of legitimacy. While she was working there a student named Maka ended up in Italy, where Medusa had taken Crona to gather souls and become stronger, and after manipulating him with madness she convinced it to attack the girl and her weapon from her observation spot high in the sky. The battle was a tense one and Maka and Soul would have died if not for the arrival of Dr. Stein, a professor and Meister, and his weapon Spirit. After announcing herself Medusa collected her badly beaten child and left. Not long after this her work at the school started to gain more headway. In the battle with Crona and Ragnarok, Soul had been infected with the black blood and madness was starting to set in. Offering to 'help', Medusa gave him a medicine that instead increased the rate at which the madness spread. No one except Dr. Stein seemed to suspect her, and her esteem, respect and infatuation with him seem to grow in regards to the madness he showed at times and his distrust for her. During this time she forced the witch Eruka and the Miyumi sisters to work with her in freeing a male witch named Free from witch's prison, as well as the rest of her plans. On the anniversary of the DWMA there was a dance at which Lord Death himself was to make an appearance, and Medusa was there as a school staff member- though unknown to almost all, Eruka, Free and Crona were in place to begin the master plan. After Free locked most of the students and staff of the DWMA excluding Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*star, Death the Kid, Patti, Liz, Dr. Stein and Spirit in a magical box Medusa made her way to the lowest level of the school to block any interference they may not have been able to catch, sending her other helpers further on. Once her true nature was discovered Dr. Stein decided that he and Spirit would fight Medusa while the students ran ahead to try and stop the awakening of the Kishin, which would spread madness across the entire world. The battle was a difficult one, with both Stein and Medusa getting in good hits, with things being said on both sides. Medusa admitted to never caring about her child, even offering him to Stein for his experiments if he wished, and then asked him to join her as co-ruler of the new world she hoped to create, only to be rejected and the fighting beginning again. A solid move on both sides left either of them unable to move without the other immediately killing them, and for a time they waited. Surrounded by her vectors and safe so long as she stayed still Medusa settled in, taunting and watching Dr. Stein, waiting for some sort of sign as to whether Eruka had managed to get the Black Blood to the Kishin, or whether they'd been stopped. The sense of madness from the Kishin flooded over them and, at having realized she'd won, Medusa gave a smug grin- only to have some sort of odd, black cords she couldn't control grab her from the moment and drop her into Pandora. Unsure of where she is but completely ecstatic with her victory she quickly realized that the place was even more static than Death City had been. Someone needs to change that.. Pandora History